A Bond Like Our's
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Sequel to 'Once I Had A Love' Rated M due to yuri. Make sure you have read the previous story first. Natsuki gets to meet the Fujino family and has to earn their approval.
1. Meeting The Parents

A Bond Like Ours

Chapter: 1 Meeting The Parents

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..  
you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: Nothing too Yuri-fying but there is later an expression of love.**

Warning #2: Dyslexic Author

Warning #3: I didn't check over this fic.

Author's Note:  
This is the sequel to "Once I had a love."  
Of course it's Shizuru X Natsuki with a M rating.  
There is a sex scene and other things involved.

_......................................_

......................................**  
**

It has been a few months since the birth of Ren.  
The three are currently living in Natsuki's new apartment.

Natsuki was working at a local shop while Shizuru was at home with _their _daughter Ren.

During one of the days that Natsuki was out.  
Shizuru's parents paid a visit.

"Would you both care for some tea?" Shizuru asked her parent's politely.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Fujino fumed at his daughter.

Shizuru explained the obvious as she poured the tea,  
"I'm divorcing Masato-Kun and living with Natsuki."

"What made you leave your husband to live with this girl?" He questioned still angry.

"Masato-Kun struck me at the hospital the day Ren was born."

"He WHAT!?" Mr. Fujino questioned.

Mrs. Fujino patted her husband's back and reminded him, "Dear, you mustn't get so angry, remember your blood pressure."

"Why are you with Kuga-san?" He questioned once again and then took a sip of his tea.

"I love her, father." Shizuru bluntly stated.

He shook his head and stated,  
"I cannot allow something like this, Shizuru."

"I'm going to be with Natsuki whether I have your permission or not." The tan haired girl replied with a smile.

"Stubborn child..." He mumbled.

Her mother then walked over and placed her arms around Shizuru.

"Is she really worth this--"

Before anyone could say anything, Natsuki walked in.

"I'm home, hun... is it time for me to feed Ren yet?"

Everyone went silent when Natsuki realized that they had company.

_(Oh, shit... I didn't think that her parents would be here...)_

Shizuru smiled at her lover and said,  
"Natsuki... meet my parents."

Natsuki politely bowed as she spoke,  
"Hello, it's nice to meet the two of you."

"This is the one helping you raise MY granddaughter?!" Shizuru's mother fumed.

Ren started to cry and Natsuki immediately walked over and held her.

Soon the baby was quiet and seemed very content.

After Mr. Fujino saw Natsuki he wasn't as angry as he was.  
"Well... she does seem good with children."

The bluenette bowed and thanked him.  
"Thank you, Sir."

"Hmph, I can see now why your husband slapped you." Mrs. Fujino spoke.

The room became silent after her mother's comment.  
Natsuki glanced over toward Shizuru and noticed that her lover was no longer faking her smile.  
She was now truly pissed off and glaring heavily at her mother.

Mr. Fujino broke the silence,  
"I will accept your reasons for a divorce."

Shizuru bowed her head as she replied,  
"Thank you, Father."

"What I ask in return is that Kuga-han joins me for lunch one day this week."

Both Natsuki and Shizuru were surprised with the request but Natsuki accepted.

"Alright, that will be fine."

"Dear, why are you acting fine with all of this?!" Mrs. Fujino questioned angrily.

"Tomorrow I will be busy... how about the next day?" He asked.

"It sounds fine with me." The bluenette replied.

"What in the hell is this?!" Mrs. Fujino fumed.

"Good, I will see you then... now let's go." Mr. Fujino replied as he pulled his wife out the door.

...........................

...........................

Both sighed and then Ren cried.

"Now, it's bottle time!" Natsuki joked.

"I don't trust them..."

"Your mother is the one that concerns me."

"I don't like that he wants to meet **MY** Natsuki without me."

"I'll be fine, Shizuru... don't worry."

"What if he bribes you to leave me or--"

"I wouldn't accept it, you know that!"

"Here let me take Ren and change her."

"Alright."

............................

............................

Ren is now sleeping while the two of them are cuddled close together while Natsuki is playing a video game.

"Damn... I hate losing." Natsuki mentioned as she munched on a stick of pocky.

"I am beginning to feel envious of both the game and the pocky." Shizuru added.

Natsuki looked back at her tan haired lover and smiled.  
"I guess I have to do something about that, won't I?"

Shizuru in return gave her a warm and endearing smile.  
"Please, do so my Natsuki."

The two began to kiss and then Natsuki begins kissing down her beloved's neck causing her to shiver.

"At least, when I play with you, Shizuru..."  
She then began to massage the tan haired girl's breasts as she continued speaking in a husky voice.  
"I never lose..."

"Meanie..." Shizuru pouted as she pulled the bluenette in for a kiss.

"Mmm... cherry flavored lips today..."

"Natsuki..."

"Yes, Shizuru?"

"Would I make a good wife?"

"I think for me, you'd be the perfect wife."

"Make love to me, Natsuki..."

The bluenette unbuttoned her lover's clothing and began trailing her kisses downward. The crimson eyed angel purred and her body began twitching from the slightest touches and feather light kisses.

Soon Shizuru felt her skirt being pulled down and then her panties.  
She then gave her nod of approval for Natsuki to continue.

"Take me..." the tan haired girl said as she began to moan.  
Forcing her lover's face closer to her 'most intimate place'  
Natsuki smiled and continued to work her magic.

"I won't allow anyone to come between us."

Before the older girl could reply, The bluenette had inserted a finger into her and sensually kissed her lips.

Natsuki could feel her partner bucking her hips.  
Moans echoed through the room.  
That is until Shizuru climaxed.  
(Of course, Natsuki listened incase the baby was to cry.  
However, they were lucky enough to not have awaken Ren.)

"I want to be with both you and Ren forever, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she cuddled the red eyed angel.

Shizuru hugged her puppy tightly and then said, "There is so much that I want... but I want only to experience it with you."

"What is it that you want?" The bluenette said as she stroked her lover's cheek gently.

A blush crept on the older girl's face as replied.  
"To be your wife... and one day have another child of our own as well."

"I want you as my wife too..." Natsuki thought about the other part a little more and then added, "If we had our own child... wouldn't Ren be jealous?"

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki's cheek,  
"I believe 'our' children would understand that we love them both equally."

.................................

.................................

**Author's Note:  
**I decided to work on this sequel and make it more than one page.  
"Once I had a love" was a decent fic that I wrote.  
I really didn't like having Shizuru marry and get pregnant by a guy.  
However, I wanted something to bring them closer.

In this series, "A bond like ours" I am focusing more on the family.  
Meaning 'Fujino' and the 'Kuga' families.  
Plus, trying to keep our lovely heroines together.  
In every relationship there will always be good things and bad things.


	2. The Blessing

A Bond Like Ours

Chapter: 2 The Blessing

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..  
you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: Nothing too Yuri-fying but there is later an expression of love.**

Warning #2: Dyslexic Author

Warning #3: I didn't check over this fic.

Author's Note:  
This is the sequel to "Once I had a love."  
Of course it's Shizuru X Natsuki with a M rating.

_......................................_

......................................**  
******

The lunch date with Mr. Fujino

The two were sitting at a table together eating a meal quietly.

"Ara... why aren't you saying anything, Kuga-han?" the older man questioned.

Natsuki looked up at the man and then spoke,  
"I don't plan on leaving Shizuru."

The older man sighed and folded his hands as he spoke,  
"How is my granddaughter?"

Natsuki took a bite out of her steak and then replied,  
"She is doing well."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Once again the man sighed and then spoke,  
"I noticed that you seem very dedicated to my daughter."  
he took a drink of his wine and then continued,  
"My wife blames me for all of this."

Natsuki's ears perked up, she then asked, "Why?"

The older gentlemen smiled and replied,  
"I have always been fond of my daughter..."  
he took another sip and continued,  
"When little, she used to speak of growing up to be like me."

The bluenette smirked and added,  
"I don't plan to be like your wife towards Shizuru."

Mr. Fujino laughed and then spoke,  
"Shizuru is a well balanced child, I highly doubt that she needs that  
much guidance."

Speaking so far with Shizuru's father..  
Natsuki could see that he was a lot calmer without his wife.  
Perhaps, his decisions were often made by her?  
Whatever the case, he seemed to be a lot nicer than she expected.

"I was pleased to see that you were responsible in caring for both my daughter and granddaughter." He took another sip of his wine and then continued, " I would have left things as it was and grant my blessing  
if it weren't for my wife's feelings of upset, Kuga-han."

"I'm not going to leave Shizuru for your wife's sake." Natsuki replied.

"Ara... I figured that would be the case." he said rubbing his temples.  
"I think your best bet is trying to convince my wife differently...  
otherwise she will force me to take action."__

"When can I speak to your wife?" Natsuki questioned.

"She should be at your place right now." He said with a smile.

"I want to talk to her as soon as possible."

...........................................

............................................

**The apartment with Shizuru and Mrs. Fujino**

"I plan to stay with Natsuki." Shizuru said in a very upset tone.

"I have such a beautiful granddaughter." Mrs. Fujino mentioned.

_'She can ignore me all that she wants'_

Shizuru took her daughter directly from her mother and began to changing her.

"Why do you have to be stubborn, Shizuru?"

"Perhaps, I inherited that from you."

"That girl is only going to ruin your reputation."

"Not this again, I would appreciate it if you left."

Mrs. Fujino then slapped slapped her daughter.  
(Ren began to cry)

"Shhh... it's okay." Shizuru did her best to soothe the crying baby.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!"

"I won't tolerate anyone putting down Natsuki."

The two women eyed each other with a threatening gaze.  
When Natsuki and Mr. Fujino arrived...  
both of them looked scared when they saw  
the women glaring at each other.

"I'll just take Ren for awhile..." Natsuki interrupted and took the child from Shizuru's arms.

"I have a bottle heated right here." Shizuru said as she pointed at the counter top.

"Thank you, hun." The blunette said as she held Ren close and then picked up the bottle.

Natsuki began talking to Ren, "How's little Ren doing? I missed you today."

Shizuru's mother was surprised by how happy the baby seemed now that  
Natsuki was home.

"The three of us have become a happy family."

"She seems to really love her..."

"Natsuki... is a very gentle person... she is doing whatever she can for us."

Mr. Fujino walked over and placed his hand upon his wife's shoulder.  
"They make a nice family."

Mrs. Fujino began feeling a change of heart.  
"Y..ou have our blessing, Shizuru."

Shizuru was both surprised and happy with her mother's change of heart.  
She began to bow as she spoke, "Ookini."

Mr. Fujino then spoke up, "Natsuki wanted to speak with you, Dear."

......................

........................

Natsuki was in the other room playing with Ren.  
"You are such a cute baby...."  
"You have your mother's eyes."

The baby made happy sounds.

Mrs. Fujino walked in and sat beside Natsuki.

"You are very good with children."

"Thank you."

"I have decided to give my blessing."

Natsuki blinked in surprise.  
"Arigato!"

"Make sure that you take good care of my girls." Mrs. Fujino said with a smile.

"Of course." Natsuki replied.

.........................

..........................

Later that evening after Shizuru's parents had left.  
The family of three were in the living room.  
Shizuru was holding Ren while Natsuki played her video game.

"What made your mother change her mind?" Natsuki asked.

"She saw the two of you bonding." Shizuru replied with a smile upon her face.

"Wow... I guess it would be too soon to ask for another blessing..."

"What do you mean, Natsuki?"

The bluenette pressed the pause button on her game and stood up.  
She walked over to her coat and removed a small box from her coat pocket.

"Does Natsuki have something for me?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes..." Natsuki replied and got down on one knee and placed a ring on Shizuru's finger."Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" she replied happily.

The bluenette then hugged both Shizuru and Ren.

............................

.............................

**Author's Note:  
**I am aware that was a lousy place to leave off.  
I'm not very good with endings.  
I may eventually write a third installment.  
It'll probably take place several years later,maybe.


End file.
